Salem, Cheese Curls and Harvey the Witch
by cherrypie
Summary: Will Salem survive without cheese curls? What will Sabrina about Harvey? Cool story, so please r/r. New Chapter!
1. Harvey's a WITCH?????

I don't own any of these characters...although I wish I did...  
  
(NB This story happens when Sabrina is still in high school)  
  
"How long has it been since I brewed up a bottle of talent?" Sabrina asked her black cat familiar.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Salem drawled in his usual cat like fashion.  
"And why not?"   
"Remember what happened last time you did that? You changed Harvey and Val's personalities, made Libby feel bad and," Salem shuddered, "started the Backstreet Boys."  
"I like the Backstreet Boys."  
"Yes, well you have no taste."  
Sabrina shrugged. Arguing with Salem wasn't worth it. Sure it was fun when there was nothing to do, but too much Salem at once can be bad for your health...and self-esteem.   
"I'm bored," Sabrina moaned. She flicked her finger and a giant bag of cheese curls appeared on her desk. "There. Now I can eat cheese curls."  
"Ooh, cheese curls!" Salem jumped onto her desk with a hungry look in his eye.  
"No," Sabrina hugged the bag to her chest with a defiant look in her eye, "you already ate all of my caramel popcorn."  
"I did not!" The cat tried to look innocent.  
"Then how come I found cat hairs at the bottom of the EMPTY bag?"  
"Giant hairy mouse! Quick! Call the Air Force!"  
Sabrina headed down the stairs with her prize, only to find Harvey looking worried and distressed.  
"Harvey? What's the matter?"  
"Oh Sab," he began,"I..I..I'm a witch."  
"WHAT?!!!"  
"I just found out," he said, walking round in a daze. "It turns out that my grandfather was a witch, and somehow, I inherited his powers."  
Sabrina sat down. This was too much to take. "But how come you only found out now?" she said weakly.   
"I don't know."  
"Harvey," she began, "I'm a witch too."  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 2!  
If you read this then please write a review.  



	2. The Festival

I don't own any of these characters except for the rude banner....  
  
(NB this story hapens when Sabrina is still in high school)  
  
"How can you be a witch too?" he asked.  
"I found out on my sixteenth birthday. My father is one, and so are my aunts," she answered.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's have some fun!"  
Sabrina zapped them both coats, and they stepped out into the snowy winter world of mystery. In other words, they stepped out the door.  
"Actually," Sabrina said,"have you been to the Other Realm yet?"  
"No. My grandfather told me about that, but I've never been there," Harvey said with his cute puppy dog smile.  
"Well, then let's backtrack."   
They ran back into the house, up the stairs, and into the linen closet.  
The linen closet flashed with lighting. Harvey shut his eyes, not daring to see what was happening in front of him.  
The journey stopped, and Sabrina and Harvey stepped out.  
"Where are we?" Harvey asked, puzzled by the strange sights and sounds.  
"The Other Realm! Actually, it looks more like a festival," Sabrina noted. Is anything happening today?, she wondered.  
She looked up and saw a huge, colourful banner that was shouting out to everyone.  
"Happy Holiday #107354! Happy Holiday #107354!" It shouted, over and over again. As Sabrina watched, many people that were coming through the gate, winced, covered their ears and hurried past.   
"Excuse me!" she shouted to the banner.  
The banner looked down. "Whatta ya want girlie?"  
She bristled. "What IS holiday #107354?"  
"You expect me to know? I'm a piece of coloured cotton, for goodness sake!"  
She shrugged at Harvey (who had been watching the entire conversation with awe), as the banner resumed his loud off-key calling.  
"Come on, let's go have some fun!" she exclaimed.  
Harvey shrugged and smiled. "I'm going to have to get used to that kind of thing, aren't I?"  
"Yes. But for now, don't think about it! We're here to relax!"  
They looked around at the various stalls and markets, where Harvey bought a screaming mirror, and some virtual reality sunglasses.  
"You don't want to waste your money on those!" Sabrina said, laughing.   
"Yes I do!"  
They had hamburgers for lunch, the kind where if you took a bite, the food just kept on reappearing. When they were stuffed with 2 pounds of beef, onions, tomato, cheese, lettuce and secret sauce, they rolled themselves to some midway games.  
Harvey won a magic teddy bear for Sabrina, so that whenever the teddy got dirty, or clawed by Salem, it would clean or stitch itself back to perfect.  
Sabrina won a tidbit jar for Salem. Whenever you were hungry, you just dipped your hand (or claw) into the jar, and there would be some tidbit in there for you to nibble on. Sometimes it would be a bar of chocolate, or a cold sausage, or even a tin of mackarel. It was different every time, and it never ran out.   
She also won one for Harvey, and he was very pleased. They kept on dipping their hands in and pulling out some delicous snack.  
"Hey, an ice cream!"  
"Is that a slice of pizza?"  
"Yum! Popcorn!"  
"Broccoli? What's that doing there?"  
At the end of the day, they were stuffed and happy. Sabrina was surprised that Harvey could perform some simple spells already.  
Sabrina could now tell Harvey about all the things she had gone through when he, Harvey, had been oblivious, and still a mortal.  
When she went to bed that night, she was the happiest girl in the world.  
* * *  
Sabrina clicked off the magic TV set. "So that's what would happen if Harvey was a witch..."  



End file.
